


Ode to Aphrodite

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [87]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Budding Love, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Mary’s pulse quickened as she read her verse.





	Ode to Aphrodite

Mary’s pulse quickened as she read her verse. 

"And whom should Persuasion summon  
Here, to soothe the sting of your passion this time?  
Who is now abusing you, Sappho? Who is  
Treating you cruelly?

Now she runs away, but she'll soon pursue you;  
Gifts she now rejects--soon enough she'll give them;  
Now she doesn't love you, but soon her heart will  
Burn, though unwilling.” 

“The Hon Mable Lane Fox.”   
Mary snapped the book shut, startled.   
“Thank you, Carson.”   
Carson bowed and exited, leaving them alone.   
“How are the wedding plans going?”   
“Actually, it was you I came to see.”


End file.
